warriors_fanfiction_areafandomcom-20200214-history
Warriors of Suffering/Allegiances
Allegiances, '''as presented in the opening pages of ''Warriors of Suffering. '' ThunderClan '''Leader: '''Bramblestar--dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes '''Deputy: '''Lionblaze--golden tabby tom with amber eyes '''Medicine Cat: '''Jayfeather--gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes ::::: '''Apprentice, Furrypelt Warriors: '''Brightheart--white she-cat with ginger patches ::: Thornclaw--golden brown tom ::: '''Apprentice, Icepaw ::: Spiderleg--long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes ::: Apprentice, Rockpaw ::: Birchfall--light brown tabby tom ::: Apprentice, Foxpaw ::: Whitewing--white she-cat with green eyes ::: Berrynose--cream-colored tom ::: Cinderheart--gray tabby she-cat ::: Dovewing--pale gray she-cat with blue eyes ::: Ivypool--silver-and-white tabby she-cat with blue eyes ::: Rosepetal--dark cream she-cat ::: Apprentice, Cloudpaw ::: Briarlight--dark brown she-cat with sky blue eyes, paralyzed in her hind quarters ::: Blossomfall--tortoisesehll-and-white she-cat ::: Apprentice, Brightpaw ::: Bumblestripe--very pale gray tom with black stripes ::: Molewhisker--brown-and-cream tom ::: Leafpool--light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes ::: Mousewhisker--gray-and-white tom ::: Hollytuft--black she-cat ::: Apprentice, Mistypaw ::: Fernsong--yellow tabby tom ::: Sorrelstripe--dark brown she-cat ::: Apprentice, Squirrelpaw ::: Stormcloud--gray tabby tom ::: Snowbush--white, fluffy tom ::: Ambermoon--pale ginger she-cat ::: Dewnose--gray-and-white tom ::: Apprentice, Sunpaw ::: Lilyheart--small, dark tabby she-cat with white patches and blue eyes ::: Sparkheart--orange tabby she-cat ::: Alderfoot--dark ginger tom with amber eyes ::: Firepelt--flame-colored tom with green eyes ::: Bramblethorn--dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes ::: Gingerheart--ginger she-cat with white belly ::: Leafbreeze--tortoiseshell she-cat ::: Larkspirit--black tom ::: Honeyfur--white she-cat with yellow splotches Apprentices: '''Furrypelt--long-haired ginger-and-white she-cat with blue eyes ::: Sunpaw--yellow tabby she-cat ::: Brightpaw--neon yellow tom ::: Cloudpaw--pure white tom ::: Icepaw--pure white she-cat ::: Squirrelpaw--orange tom with white belly and paws and a bushy tail ::: Mistypaw--gray-and-white she-cat ::: Rockpaw--black-and-white tom ::: Foxpaw--dark ginger tom '''Queens: '''Daisy--cream long-furred she-cat from the horseplace ::: Cherryfall--ginger she-cat (mother to Stormcloud's kits: Deerkit, a brown she-kit with a white belly and blue eyes, and Robinkit, a black tom-kit with whtie paws) ::: Sunpaw--yellow tabby she-cat (mother to Foxpaw's kits: Wolfkit, a gray tom with white paws, Stripekit, a white she-kit with orange stripes, and Leafkit, a tortoiseshell she-kit with leaf-like markings) '''Elders: '''Purdy--plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle ::: Sandstorm--pale ginger she-cat with green eyes ::: Graystripe--long-haired gray tom ::: Millie--striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes ::: Cloudtail--long-haired white otm with blue eyes ::: Brackenfur--golden brown tabby tom ShadowClan '''Leader: '''Rowanstar--ginger tom '''Deputy: '''Crowfrost--black-and-white tom '''Medicine Cat: '''Littlecloud--very small tabby tom :::: '''Apprentice, Puddlepaw Warriors: '''Tawnypelt--tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes ::: Owlclaw--light brown tabby tom ::: Scorchfur--dark gray tom ::: Tigerheart--dark brown tabby tom ::: Ferretclaw--black-and-gray tom ::: Spikefur--dark brown tom with tufty fur on hsi head ::: Dawnpelt--cream-furred she-cat ::: Snowbird--pure white she-cat ::: Berryheart--black-and-white she-cat ::: Cloverfoot--gray tabby she-cat ::: Rippletail--white tom ::: Sparrowtail--large tabby tom ::: Mistcloud--spiky-furred, pale gray she-cat ::: Stonetooth--white tom ::: Wasptail--yellow tabby she-cat with green eyes ::: Pinenose--black she-cat ::: Needleclaw--sleek, silver she-cat with white chest fur and bold green eyes ::: Yarrowtail--ginger tom with yellow eyes ::: Beefoot--white she-cat with black ears ::: Juniperfur--sleek black tom ::: Sleekpelt--yellow she-cat ::: Lionfur--yellow she-cat wiht amber eyes ::: Birchstripe--beige tom ::: Slatewhisker--sleek, gray tom ::: Strikeclaw--black tom with white paws '''Queens: '''Grassheart--pale brown tabby she-cat '''Elders: '''Ratscar--brown tom with long scar across his back ::: Oakfur--small brown tom WindClan '''Leader: '''Onestar--brown tabby tom '''Deputy: '''Featherpelt--gray tabby she-cat ::: '''Apprentice, Smokepaw Medicine Cat: '''Kestrelflight--mottled gray tom '''Warriors: '''Crowfeather--dark gray tom ::: Nightcloud--black she-cat ::: Gorsetail--very pale gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes ::: Weaselfur--ginger tom with white paws ::: Leaftail--dark tabby tom with amber eyes ::: '''Apprentice, Brindlepaw ::: Emberfoot--gray tom with two dark paws ::: Breezepelt--black tom with amber eyes ::: Furzepelt--gray-and-white she-cat ::: Crouchfoot--ginger tom ::: Oatclaw--pale brown tabby tom ::: Hootwhisker--dark gray tom ::: Heathertail--light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes ::: Slightfoot-black tom with white flash on his chest ::: Tigerstripe--light brown tabby tom ::: Ashpelt--gray tom ::: Flowerblossom--yellow-and-white tabby she-cat ::: Larkwing--pale brown tabby she-cat ::: Ferntail--gray tabby she-cat Queens: '''Sedgewhisker--light brown tabby she-cat (mother to Emberfoot's kits: Snowkit, a white she-kit, and Mudkit, a brown tom-kit with clumped fur) '''Elders: '''Whitetail--small white she-cat RiverClan '''Leader: '''Mistystar--gray she-cat with blue eyes '''Deputy: '''Reedwhisker--black tom '''Medicine Cat: '''Mothwing--dappled golden she-cat :::: '''Apprentice, Willowshine '''Warriors: '''Mintfur--dark gray tabby tom ::: Minnowtail--dark gray she-cat ::: Mallownose--light brown tabby tom ::: Petalfur--gray-and-white she-cat ::: Heronwing-dark gray-and-black tom ::: Curlfeather--pale brown she-cat ::: Podlight--gray-and-white tom ::: Lizardtail--light brown tom ::: Havenpelt--black-and-white she-cat ::: Perchwing--gray-and-white she-cat ::: Sneezecloud--gray-and-white tom ::: Brackenpelt--tortoiseshell she-cat ::: Jaywing--gray tom ::: Owlnose--brown tabby tom ::: Icewing--white she-cat with blue eyes ::: Foxclaw--russet tabby tom ::: Shadetail--dark brown she-cat ::: Poppyspots--pretty brown she-cat ::: Breezetail--light brown tabby tom ::: Nightberry--pure black she-cat '''Queens: '''Lakeheart--gray tabby she-cat ::: Shimmerpelt--silver she-cat (mother to Heronwing's kits: Cloverkit, a dark gray she-kit, and Lilykit, a tortoiseshell she-kit) '''Elders: '''Mosspelt--tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes Cats Outside of Clans Smoky--muscular gray-and-white tom who lives in a barn at the horseplace Coriander--tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat who lives with Smoky Silky--cream she-cat who lives in the nest nextdoor to Smoky, mother of Furrypelt Category:Warriors of Suffering Category:A Merged World Arc Category:Allegiances Category:Warriorcat1195's Creations